La Grosse Attaque De King Dedede!
by MicLeMa
Summary: Histoire tres rigolote et drole qui raconta un gros pengouin qui commanda un monstre pour exterminer Kirby.Est-ce-que Kirby sauvera le jour?L'histoire vous le dira!
1. Chapitre 1

**La grosse ATTAQUE de KING DEDEDE! **

Tout commença encore à Dreamland où King Dedede essayait encore désespérément, avec son super allié(si on veut) Escargoon, de tuer  
Kirby. POYO!

King Dedede: Ha, il m'énerve ce Kirby! Il est si agile, courageux(il n'a aucune émotion sur le coup), gentil et trognon avec son petit «poyo»!

Escargoon: Maitre!

King Dedede: HA! OUI! Comme je disais, il est un sans-coeur, c'est un monstre et il ne sait dire que «poyo»! Il faut l'exterminer!

Escargoon: MAITRE!

King Dedede: Quoi!

Escargoon: Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas?

King Dedede: C'est ça que je fais tout le temps.

Escargoon: C'est parce que vous prenez toujours des monstres qui ne valent rien.

King Dedede: Qu'est-ce que tu as dit!

Escargoon: Euh… rien du tout! J' ai dit que vous étiez merveilleux ...

King Dedede: Oh. Merci.

Escargoon: Je l'ai échappé belle...

King Dedede: Allons vite se procurer un monstre!

Vendeur: Encore vous, King Dedede.

King Dedede: Oui, et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez!

Vendeur: Je veux les 9 000 000 000$ que vous devez à la compagnie.

King Dedede: Euh...Je sais, mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autre monstre? S.V.P!

Vendeur: Pas si vous ne remboursez pas.

King Dedede: Je crois que j'ai une idée. Escargoon!

Escargoon: Quoi?

King Dedede: Je vais prendre votre paye durant les 3 prochaines années pour rembourser mes dettes.

Escargoon: Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Espèce de !#$&()(il a bien sûr dit ça dans sa tête)

King Dedede: Si je peux.

Escargoon: Alors si c'est comme ça je vais prendre ma retraite, gros croûton!

King Dedede: Vous avez oublié notre contrat.

Escargoon: Je vous déteste!

King Dedede: Et, puisque que vous m'avez traité de gros croûton, ce sera 2 semaines de plus.

Escargoon: Mais mon contrat finit avant les deux semaines! Na, na!

King Dedede:Ha! Ben, tu auras une autre punition. Je vais penser à ça tantôt.

Vendeur: Enfin, c'est fini votre chicane?

King Dedede: Est-ce que je peux faire plusieurs versements pour payer ma dette?

Vendeur:Oui.

King Dedede: Est-ce que je peux payer ça par chèque?

Vendeur:Oui.

King Dedede: Est-ce que vous acceptez les billets de 100 dollars?

Vendeur:OUIEt arrêtez de me poser des questions.

King Dedede:Ok...c'était juste pour savoir...

Vendeur:Êtes-vous prêt à recevoir votre monstre?

King Dedede: OUI!

Loading...

Vendeur: Merci d'avoir choisi Nightmare Entrepises. Au revoir.ZIP

Escargoon: Il est où, votre monstre?

King Dedede: Je ne sais pas. Rapprochons-nous.

Escargoon:C'est ça votre monstre!Il est petit et laid.

King Dedede: Ha! Il vient avec un manuel.

Escargoon: Cela ne va vous servir à rien, vous ne savez même pas lire! (o)

King Dedede:Retire ça tout de suite!Je sais lire!

Escargoon: Non.

King Dedede:Oui.

Escargoon: Non.

King Dedede:Oui.

Escargoon: Non.

King Dedede:Oui.

Escargoon: Oui.

King Dedede: Non.

Escargoon: Je vous ai eu!

King Dedede:...Et lis donc le livre d'instruction à ma place.

Escargoon:Ok.

Description: Ce petit monstre s'appelle Ybirk. Il pourra grandir très vite si vous le nourrissez bien. Il a l'habileté de copier les attaques de son ennemi. Puis, si vous le flattez, il va devenir très affectueux avec vous.

King Dedede: Entraînons-le vite sur-le-champ!

Escargoon: Dans sa tête(Nous ne réussirons jamais, Kirby va nous battre encore une fois, et c'est sûr qu'avec ce monstre petit et laid, nous serons finis ... )


	2. Chapitre 2

**Un reveil matinal  
**

Pendant que King Dedede et Escargoon préparaient leur monstre, Tiff et Tuff se réveillèrent paisiblement dans le château de King Dedede.

Tiff: OUCH!Tuff! Pourquoi tu m'as fait mal?

Tuff: Je ne t'ai rien fait, miss capricieuse.

Tiff: HO!Mais attends que je t'attrape!

Tuff: Mamannnnnnn!Tiff veut me faire mal!

Tiff: Ha! Mais c'est toi qui as commencé!

Lady Like: Arrêtez et venez déjeuner. Désolée pour celui qui n'aura pas de crêpes. Il ne restait plus assez de pâte. À la place, il va se faire un bol de céréales de blé entier.

Tiff et Tuff se regardent dans les yeux pendant 2 secondes. Et la course commence.

Tiff et Tuff courent vigoureusement.

Tiff dépasse Tuff.

Tuff saute pas dessus le canapé tandis que Tiff le contourne, alors Tuff est en première place.

Tiff dépasse Tuff avec sa logique que «c'est plus rapide de passer par la salle de bain au lieu de sauter sur le lit des parents».

La ligne d'arrivée est proche et c'est Tuff qui gagne puisque Tiff s'est cogné la tête sur un mur.

Tuff:Na,na! J'ai gagné!

Tuff :Au c'est bon,Et toi Tiff c'est bon.

Tiff:De toute façon, ça va être bon pour mon régime...

King Dedede: Oh, viens mon petit monstre! Tu es adorable.

Escargoon: Il est laid.

Tiff: Mais c'est bien King Dedede que j'entends dans le couloir! Et depuis quand est-il gentil? Je crois qu'il prépare un coup bas à Kirby. Viens Tuff, allons voir.

Tuff: Attends, c'est vraiment trop bon!

Tiff:Arrête de t'empiffrer et viens!

Tuff:OK!

Marchant très calmement dans le couloir, Tiff et Tuff espionnent King Dedede. Mais très subtilement, Tuff déboule les escaliers.

Tiff: Franchement, Tuff!

Tuff: Ben là! Ça fait mal!

Tiff: On aurait pu se faire voir!

Tuff: Regarde, Tiff, voilà King Dedede!

King Dedede:Youpi! il grandit très rapidement! Ce Kirby est foutu!

Escargoon:Ouais ... Il est laid.

King Dedede:Arrête d'être négatif.

Escargoon:Comment voulez-vous que je sois content puisque vous m'avez enlevé ma paye pour votre stupide dette!

King Dedede:Ce n'est pas une stupide dette elle nous a beaucoup servi.

Escargoon: Ha! Et là, vous venez juste d'acheter un autre monstre qui ne va nous servir à rien. Gros dépensier.

King Dedede:Oui il va beaucoup nous servir, je sens que c'est le bon!

Escargoon: Non, il est pourri!

King Dedede: Je crois que j'ai déjà décidé ta punition. Tu seras mon serviteur jusqu'à la fin de ton contrat.

Escargoon:Je suis déjà votre serviteur, grosse boule!

King Dedede: Et toi, tu n'es q'un minable escargot!Tu es trop lent pour moi!

Escargoon: Je cours plus vite que vous!

King Dedede: Non!

Escargoon: Oui!

King Dedede: Non!

Escargoon: Oui!

King Dedede: Non!

Escargoon: Oui!

King Dedede: Non!

Escargoon: Non!

King Dedede: Oui!

Escargoon:Je vous ai encore eu!

King Dedede: Ha!Je suis fatigué de toi! Je ne veux plus te voir aujourd'hui!

Escargoon:...

King Dedede: HA! Maintenant, on n'a la paix, hein mon petit Ybirk?

Ybirk: Yopo!

King Dedede:Ce soir, à minuit nous détruirons ce petit Kirby!

Tiff:As-tu entendu Tuff?

Tuff:Zzzzz…

Tiff:RÉVEILLE-TOI, TUFF!

Tuff:Euh... quoi?

Tiff:King Dedede veut détruire Kirby à minuit et il a été gentil!

Tuff:King Dedede...GENTIL!Ha, c'est vrai que c'est quelque chose… Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai envie de crêpes.(.)

Tiff:Et t'en fais quoi de Kirby?

Tuff:J'aimerais mieux manger mes crêpes avant.

Tiff:Ah, et puis, j'irai toute seule avertir Kirby, espèce de petit goinfre!

Tuff:Ok, je m'en fous! Pour moi il a des bonnes crêpes qui m'attendent!

Tiff s'en va en etant choquer...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Quelques explications**

Escargoon est dans son coin. King Dedede est en train de s'occuper de son petit monstre. Puis, Tuff est en train de s'empiffrer. Alors, il ne reste que Tiff pour annoncer la nouvelle à Kirby.

Tiff:Kirby!

Kirby: Poyo.

Tiff:King Dedede veut te tuer ce soir, à minuit, avec un monstre qui s'appelle Ybirk, mais je sais que tu l'auras, Kirby!

Kirby:Poyo!

Tiff:Mais je n'ai pas vu de quoi il avait l'air, le monstre.

Meta Knight: Moi je sais à quoi ressemble le monstre!

Tiff: T'arrives d'où, toi!

Meta Knight: Je ne sais pas moi, l'auteur fait toujours en sorte que j'arrive de nulle part.

Tiff:Ah, ok!Parce que j'ai toujours cru que tu arrivais d'un trou spatio-temporel.

MetaKnight? Ok, je vois...(je crois que ca ne troune pas rond dans sa tete)

Tiff:Et alors, comment il est, le monstre?

Meta Knight:Ça va vous paraître bizarre, mais si on veut, c'est comme le jumeau de Kirby, mais maléfique. Il peut faire 3 attaques à la fois Le feu ,la glace et la foudre. Il va aussi automatiquement copier l'attaque de Kirby.

Tiff: AAAAAAAAAAH! Il m'a l'air redoutable!

Kirby:POYO!

Meta Knight:Et c'est sur ça que je vous dis au revoir! Et Kirby, utilise ton intelligence pour mélanger les magies de ton ennemi.

Kirby:Poyo!

Tiff:Encore là! Mais où va-t-il, ce gars-là?

Kirby:Poyo.

Tiff :Viens avec moi, Kirby on va aller chez moi pour préparer un plan.

Kirby:Poyo!

Tiff:Tuff! Tu es encore en train de t'empiffrer!

Tuff:OUI!

Tiff: Gros goinfre!

Tuff: Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici!

Tiff:Il faut préparer un plan, pour battre King Dedede.

Tuff:À 11H00, on va voir King Dedede. Et le combat va sûrement commencer.

Tiff:Et après on verra en temps et lieux.

Tuff:OK!Hé, Kirby veux-tu une crêpe?

Kirby:POYO!

Tiff:Une autre victime des crêpes a Maman...Hé! Il est 10:55! Il faut y aller!

Tuff:Ok! Mais je vais juste finir mes crêpes avant.

Tiff:NON!

Marchant très rapidement, l'équipe va voir King Dedede, mais Tuff a eu une crampe à cause qu'il a mangé trop de crêpes.

Tuff:Je me sens mal…

Tiff:Je le savais que ça allait retomber sur toi.

Tuff:Ha, j'ai trop mal, continuez sans moi ,moi je retourne à la maison.

Tiff:Youpi! De toute manière on n'avait pas besoin de toi!

Tuff:

Tiff: Bonjour, King Dedede.

King Dedede:Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Tiff:Nous savons que vous voulez faire un coup bas à Kirby et c'est pour ça que nous sommes arrivés plus tôt, pour faire foirer votre plan.

King Dedede:Ha! Vous me faites peur!Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il a grandi plus vite que prévu. Et c'est pour ça que je veux que le duel se fasse sur-le-champ!

Kirby:Poyo!

Escargoon:Ho! Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Kirby, qui ne sait que dire «poyo», et sa Majesté qui ne sait ni lire, ni écrire!

King Dedede:Ferme ton bec !

Escargoon:C'est vous qui avez un bec!

King Dedede:Vas-t'en sur-le-champ!

Escargoon:Je vous souhaite la meilleure des malchances!

King Dedede:Ok, ça va aller...Que le combat commence!

Kirby:Poyo!


	4. Chapitre 4

Le Combat

Hé, oui, comme vous l'avez vu, le combat va bientôt commencer, et Fololo et Falala seront les commentateurs de ce combat sans répit.

Fololo: Salut tout le monde! Le combat va bientôt commencer.

Falala:Hé, oui! Je vais vous présenter nos combattants de ce soir. Du côté gauche, nous avons Kirby, avec son entraîneur Tiff!

Téléspectateurs: Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!

Kirby: Poyo!

Tiff: Merci!

Fololo:Et du côté droit, nous avons Ybirk avec son entraîneur King Dedede, et son assistant Escargoon.

Téléspectateurs:Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

King Dedede prend un air vexer

Escargoon: Go, Kirby!

Falala:Que le combat commence sur-le-champ!

Tiff: Je sais que tu vas gagner!

King Dedede:Tue-le.

Fololo:Les adversaires se regardent d'un air étrange. Et Kirby regarde Ybirk.

Falala:Ybirk bouge sa main et Kirby l'imite.

Fololo:Quel est le but de Ybirk?

Falala:Oh! Ybirk, par surprise, lui donne un coup de pied et le propulse à au moins de 5 mètres.

Fololo:Je crois que Ybirk prépare une autre attaque qui pourrait coûter cher à Kirby.

Falala:Ybirk lui fait une attaque foudre avec ses bracelets.

Fololo:Et ça se poursuit avec une attaque blizzard. Il congèle Kirby.

Falala: Puis il fait ensuite une attaque flamme.

Fololo:Kirby est à terre, immobile sur le sol.

Tiff:Oh non!

King Dedede prend un air souriant!

Falala:Que le décompte commence. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8!

Fololo:Kirby se relève!

Téléspectateurs:Hourra!

Tiff:Ouf...

King Dedede fait une face de boeuf!

Falala:Mais Ybirk lui prépare autre chose.

Fololo:Il lance ses trois attaques en même temps et il vise Kirby.

King Dedede:Il est fichu!

Tiff: Kirby! Aspire!

King Dedede:(o.o)

Kirby: Poyo!

Falala:Kirby avale l'attaque et il devient...

Fololo: Bomb Kirby!

Falala:Parce que cette matière que Ybirk a envoyé a créé une matière explosive!

Téléspectateurs:Oh!

Fololo:Kirby se met à lancer plusieurs bombe à la fois.

Falala:Mais Ybirk les évite toutes.

Fololo:Mais Kirby et Ybirk sont en train de charger leurs attaques!

Falala:Et Elles sont lancées!

Fololo:Kirby a envoyé une méga bombe et Ybirk, sa triple attaque.

Falala:Oh non! Les deux attaques vont se toucher !

Téléspectateurs:Ha!

Boum!

Fololo:Oh mon dieu! Les deux adversaires sont couchés au sol !

Falala:Que le décompte commence. 1..2..3..4..5..6..8..9...!

Fololo:Kirby se relève! Et c'est lui le gagnant de ce match!

Téléspectateurs:Hourra!

Tiff:Youpi! Nous avons gagné!

Kirby:Poyo.

King Dedede:Nous avons perdu!

Escargoon:Encore!

King Dedede: AH! Pas besoin de le répéter! J'ai compris.

Tiff: Oh non! Kirby a laissé une bombe…

BOUM!


	5. Chapitre 5

**Impressions dechainantes **

D'après les dernières nouvelles, Kirby aurait oublié une bombe durant le combat. Ce qui aurait détruit le château. Maintenant, regardons les impressions de King Dedede après ce désastre. Sur la chaîne D.D.D!

King Dedede: Ho non! Mon beau château!

Escargoon: Vous avez perdu!Vous avez perdu!

King Dedede:Arrête de m'énerver!

Escargoon: Non!

King Dedede: Oui!

Escargoon: Non!

King Dedede: Oui!

Escargoon: Oui!

King Dedede: Non!

Escargoon: Je vous ai encore eu! Vous savez vous êtes le plus pire oiseau sans plume sur la terre.

King Dedede:Ha ! ET JE VOUS DETESTE!

Escargoon: Moi aussi.

King Dedede:OK! Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu-là?

Escargoon: Oui.

King Dedede:Alors, ta punition sera de nettoyer les dégâts!

Escargoon:Je vous déteste!

King Dedede:Moi aussi.

Kirby et la famille de Tiff regardent les impressions de King Dedede à la télé sur la chaîne D.D.D.!

Tiff: Mais si le château est détruit et que nous habitons dans le château« alors comment on fait pour regarder la télé dans le château?

Un petit silence se souffle dans la pièce...

Lady Like: Je ne sais pas, moi.«C'est la faute de l'auteur, ça, il crée des histoires qui n'ont jamais de sens. Comme à toutes les émissions, Meta Knight arrive de nulle part, à chaque fin d'émission, tout le monde rit pour rien, et le château se reconstruit toujours en 1 semaine.

Tiff:Ok, je vois!

Tout le monde rit!

Kirby:Puyo!


End file.
